


Odd Places

by georgesjungle2



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen, Welcome to Sanditon
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship/Love, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgesjungle2/pseuds/georgesjungle2
Summary: Charlotte Heywood is back in Willingden, but her parents know something isn't quite right.A quiet conversation between father and daughter leads Charlotte down a different path.
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Comments: 127
Kudos: 120





	1. A Heart to Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Something that crossed my mind tonight. Hoping to be just a few chapters.

Mrs. Heywood looked at her husband a full week after Charlotte had returned home as he sat in large leather chair in his study glancing over his books. Charlotte and Alison had taken the younger children out to pick apples while the older children were around doing chores outside the house.

She cleared her throat and he looked up. “Hello, my dear,” he said pleasantly. He had a feeling this conversation would be coming sooner than later.

“Mr. Heywood, your daughter has been home a week.”

“Yes, I am well aware of this.” He stopped glancing at the books as she sat in a chair across from the desk.

“It is clearly that something is on her mind.”

He let out a small sigh. “I will speak to her tomorrow.”

“You better.”

Charlotte woke up early. Her father informed her last night that he needed her help in the morning with one of the tenants. She had poorly slept this past week. She hoped that he had finally decided to allow her to start remodeling the cottages. She needed a task that would challenge her to learn new things. All her normal chores were routine. Get up, get the eggs, feed the chickens, turn out the livestock, much the stalls, and so forth.

As they walked the road towards the cottages, Mr. Heywood turned her down a lesser traveled path. It was his path that he would take on his own solitary walks when he needed to think without so many feet under his own. It did not lead to anything exciting, so most of the children hardly ever trodden on it. Except for Charlotte. She was much like her father. At the end of the path, she found that he had made a small sitting area.

“Papa?” Charlotte asked him quietly.

“While you were away, I decided to do something productive out here. I have found that when the mind is actively involved in a project, it allows for clarity to think of other things at the end of the day when the project is completed.” He motioned her to sit on his log chair. “Sit and tell me what you think about it. Your mother only came here once, she’s afraid that she will catch the poison walking through the thick woods to get here so she refuses to come.”

Charlotte laughed. It was a mild excuse since Charlotte knew if she really wanted to come out there, she would make sure the path would be cleared better. She sat in the chair. 

“It is nice.”

“It is, isn’t it.” He smiled at her. “Now, sit in this other one.”

“Oh, it’s terrible.” He laughed.

“Yes, now try the third.”

“This is perfect papa.”

“Yes, sometimes it takes a few times to get things right.” Charlotte glanced at her father. She suspected he was not talking about the chairs. “You have been noticeably quiet since you returned. You have your mother turning into a nervous nelly.”

“I am sorry if I have caused anyone to worry.”

“Do you remember that I told you these seaside resorts are odd places?”

“I do.”

“And did you find that you found people there that were not who you thought they were?” Charlotte thought about Sir Edward, who had the appearance and mannerisms of a perfect type of gentleman, and Sidney, who had all the appearance and personality of someone impolite and cold.

Sir Edward had turned out to be the worst kind of gentleman and Sidney, well he turned out quite the opposite of what she had thought him to be. “I have to admit I may have made some assumptions of some acquaintances that were totally false.”

“Yes, you never know quite who anyone else is, where they come from and what they are up to.” Mr. Heywood said repeating his words to her from earlier in the season.

“You were right papa.”

He patted her hand. “It is not what I had brought you out here to discuss my dear.”

“It isn’t?”

He smiled at her. “You are a very capable young lady Charlotte. Do you remember when you were little, and Mr. Roberts said that you could not learn to shoot because you were a girl?”

Charlotte laughed. “I taught him a thing or two.”

“Yes. What about Mrs. Baxley who hyperventilated when you climbed on to the roof to help me and the boys patch her roof a few years ago?”

“What are you getting at papa?”

“Charlotte,” Mr. Heywood let out a long sigh. “It isn’t your nature to sit idly by and wait for others.”

“There is nothing that can be done,” she said solemnly.

He gave her an inquisitive look. “Nothing?” Charlotte let out a sigh and told him about the fire. “Well, that is a very large sum.” He waited a moment. “Mr. Parker should not have sunk all his resources into one enterprise. Do you agree with that?”

Charlotte looked at him. “Well, you always said it was good to be diverse.”

“Yes, one should not have all their eggs in one basket. One must always expect rainy days.” He leaned back in his chair. “Sanditon is not a fully-fledged seaside resort, correct?”

“No, but I cannot say I have ever been to one to know,” Charlotte stopped talking and looked at her father.

“One does not need to go some where else to determine what is missing. One only simply needs the knowledge to know what is missing. Do you suppose there is a book that might shed some light on what draws people to those other resorts that Sanditon is missing?”

“I believe so papa.”

“Do you think that if you were to think about it, what it would take to make that happen?”

“But how am I to help while I am in Willingden?”

Her papa smiled at her. “Well, you do have cousins in London, and it is about time for me to make my annual journey.”

Charlotte furled her eyebrow at him. “You would allow me to go to London?”

He smiled at her. “I would allow you to become the lady to which I have raised. The lady that can do so much more than what society says she can. I know that Willingden has become too small for you. The question is Charlotte, do you want to become that lady again or are you resigned to the fate that has been dealt to you?”


	2. Different Views

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte has arrived in London, again with a purpose. However, perhaps this time, she will get a different view of London.
> 
> Short chapter..

Different Views

Charlotte looked out her bedroom window from the second floor. Her father’s cousins were, as far as she could judge them personality wise, were eccentric. They were an older couple, jolly to a fault, despite not having children of their own. They had traveled for years, never settling down in one place longer than six months, which is why her father had never mentioned them except when they had gotten an odd letter to let the family know they were still very much alive and living the nomadic lifestyle.

Mr. Heywood had given his daughter some more fatherly wisdom before he had departed from London. First, and foremost, was an account in London to which he had put some money in for her explicit use whether it was for a feather for her cap, tea money or money to hire a coach to bring her home straightway if she had found London not as diverting as she had hoped. Of course, she was there to talk to people and learn about what made Brighton the seaside resort that Sanditon could hopefully be one day.

Her cousins, Samuel and Sally Plantings, had been to Brighton as some of their closest acquaintances. They were excited to learn that Charlotte had come to glean knowledge from them apart from what she could get from the lending library.

Their home in London was not the in the highest fashionable part of society, but just a few blocks away, but still very safe. Charlotte was glad about that, after having encountered some of the worst that London had to offer. Still though, Sally insisted that Charlotte go with a lady maid to ensure she did not venture into those parts unaware.

Her lady maid was a lady by the name of Melanie. Her sister, Melody, was a seamstress that worked in the London Theater. “Have you been to the theater, Miss Heywood?” Melanie asked as she poured her some tea.

Charlotte smiled at Melanie. “I have not been anywhere in London, except for a ball.”

Melanie got excited. “Which ball?”

“A Mrs. Maudsley’s masque route, some months ago.”

Melanie gave her a look of disbelief. “You have been to Mrs. Maudsley’s rout?” Charlotte gave her a puzzled look but nodded yes. “You must simply tell me everything! “ 

Charlotte gave her a polite smile. She had not believed it herself and if you had asked her several months ago, it would had been a story to tell with fondness. Now though, it only was connected to sad memories. The ball that had opened Charlotte’s eyes to love and possibilities. The ball that she had met Lady Susan. The ball that had begun to crack the fragile relationship that had begun to form between her and Sidney. The ball that would link a former acquaintance to Mr. Parker and cause that crack to become a chasm so wide there could not possibly be a way to ever cross it.

Charlotte wiped a tear that had fallen from her eye.

“I am sorry miss. I did not mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“It is alright Melanie. It was just a memory that I wish to forget.”

“My mother always said to just take the good parts and forget the bad. That is the only way to which one can move forward.” Melanie laughed. “Of course, she also said that April showers bring May flowers but I’m not really sure that is good advice either.”

Her father’s second piece of advice was of course to be careful. Charlotte had known from her first unescorted visit to London that London was not a safe place at certain times and in certain places. There would be no chance encounter of Mr. Parker to save her if she went and did anything foolish. She would be more observant this go around.

His last piece of advice was odd. He had simply told her to enjoy herself. She was not sure she could enjoy herself, but she did have a purpose for her time in London and she intended to make good use of it. She was not worried about the possibility of running into Mr. Parker or Mrs. Campion. Certainly, they would be in the most fashionable parts of society. London was a city of a million people. The odds of her running into them (or even others she had met in Sanditon) were astronomical. She would have better odds of getting struck by lightning.


	3. Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte gets to know her cousin Sally and her friends.
> 
> Short chapter...

Before the Storm  
The first week Charlotte was in London was pleasant. The weather was fine. Sally was an avid talker and listener and they had taken to each other like a duck to water. They would walk in the morning and in the afternoon before dinner. 

Charlotte had met all sorts of people with Sally. She did note silently that most of the ladies did inquire if she was in London to seek a husband. Sally would simply laugh for her and defend her cousin that one simply did not need a husband to have a calling in life. Not every lady (or woman) needed to justify her existence with the calling of being a wife. Times were changing, slowly Sally would say, but they were changing.

“You must simply be the change, Charlotte. Look at the slaves,” Sally said one morning as they walked the streets. “Soon, slavery will be abolished. Of course, it does take time and money. Always takes money.”

Charlotte thought about the Sons of Africa and Otis. He was deeply passionate for its cause. She wondered if he was still in London fighting for his brothers and sisters in Africa. She almost thought to write to Georgiana, but she would then have to admit that Georgiana did tried to warn her. ‘You cannot believe a word he says,’ Charlotte reflected. She almost wondered what Sidney had said to Georgiana that made her believe such a statement was true.

“You are very quiet.”

“I was just thinking about the Sons of Africa. Have you heard of them?”

“Indeed,” Sally said politely, “Samuel and I both spent time in Africa.” Sally let out a sigh. “It was a dangerous place. We did not stay long, but for as long as we did, we realized that there was something we could do. Samuel writes letters to newspapers to plead their case, hoping to further their cause. It will only take the right sort of person that can light the fuse.” Sally smiled at her. “Now, Melanie was telling me that her sister, Melody, is working today at the theater. I thought perhaps we could go and take her some lunch.   
Maybe, even meet some new acquaintances.”

Charlotte furled her eyebrow. “Can we do that?”

“Of course, even the workers need to eat, and Melody works for a young lady much like yourself.”

Charlotte smiled. “Stubborn, opinionated,”

“And a breath of fresh air from the typical socialites that plague London’s society.” Sally laughed. “I do believe the both of you will get along famously.”


	4. Blast from the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte is making new friends.
> 
> Charlotte sees someone she was not expecting.
> 
> The past begins to collide with the present.

A Blast from the Past

Over breakfast, Sally and Samuel spoke to Charlotte about upcoming events with her. Sally had been invited to tea over at Mrs. Seymour, along with Charlotte mid-morning. This afternoon, Sally wanted to take her to Mrs. Bloomberry’s for a dress fitting for a ball later this week.

“A dress fitting for a ball?” Charlotte asked inquisitively.

“Oh, yes dear. Melanie’s sister works for the theater. She told her sister that you had never been, well, I am afraid it snowballed from there. You are now the benefactor of being Lord Jennings’s guest in probably the least most likely spot.”

“I don’t understand,” Charlotte said.

Sally smiled at her, “no dear you don’t, but not to worry,” she patted Charlotte’s arm. “We will stop and see Lord Jennings after your dress fitting.” Instead of comforting Charlotte though, she found she was filled with a mixture of excitement and a touch of anxiety.

Charlotte found Mrs. Seymour a lively lady for an older woman. They sat around and Mrs. Seymour delighted telling Charlotte about her time in Bath. She even dug out a small sketch book that she had done when she was a younger lady. “I met my Mr. Seymour there.” Mrs. Seymour let out a little laugh as she poured tea for the ladies.

“You see by the time I even was able to travel to Bath, I was well beyond what many would even say marriageable years. I went with my brother, who was a vicar, with his family who had managed to secure a small parsonage as the previous vicar had become sick unexpectantly.”

“Was it something terrible?” Sally asked inquisitively. “I always interested in the study of sicknesses.” Charlotte looked at her cousin and for a moment thought that if her and   
Diana had ever got together that Sally would be in heaven. “I kept a book while traveling. I just never knew what to do with it exactly. I thought someone might find use of it, but my local doctor just believes it is a silly notion that anyone would be interested in it, especially since it is written by a woman.”

“I’ve always told you that Dr. Broodes was not good for anything,” Mrs. Seymour scolded her friend lightly. “But, no, nothing too terrible but it did keep him bedridden for several months. You see he had fallen off his horse and broke his leg. That alone would not have been bad except it had broken in two different spots, lower and upper. He needed constant care and he had no family to which he could call on.”

“It was very good of your brother and his family.” Charlotte said politely.

“Yes, well while I was there, I met Mr. Seymour. He was a widower who had come to take a holiday from his work in London. We struck up an odd conversation after services one day and,” she let out a little chuckle, “before long my brother was reading the banns.”

“And what happened to the vicar with the broken leg?”

Mrs. Seymour smiled widely. “He became a vicar in Sussex at Washington Hall. He was a young man, but with no connections. He has since then, made particularly good connections. He married a young lady named Danielle Jennings. Her cousin, Lord Jennings, owns the theater.”

“Very lucky indeed.”

“Yes, very down to earth people though, Mr. and Mrs. Rallings. They will be coming into town to visit her brother. I tell you this, since Sally tells me you are interested in things about Bath. Mr. Rallings spent his youth there.”

“Yes, thank you.” Charlotte went to hand back her sketch work.

“Oh, no dear. Take it with you. Perhaps, it might give you some ideas. You can leave it with Sally when you return. It has been sitting collecting dust here.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Seymour.”

“It was lovely to meet you Miss Heywood. Hopefully, we will see each other again.” After a light lunch back at her cousin’s house, they made their way to Mrs. Bloomberry’s modiste shop. Mrs. Bloomberry was an elegant French lady, who Charlotte silently noted, love to talk to herself as she worked.

Mrs. Bloomsberry now was frowning looking at Charlotte when she tried to explain that she could not possibly need another dress, let alone one in silk, to her cousin and Mrs. Bloomsberry.

“Vous n’avez pas besoin d’une robe en soie,” Mrs. Bloomsberry asked looking at Charlotte in the mirror as if she had three heads. “N’allez-vous pas au théâtre en tant qu’invité de Lord Jenning?”

{Do not need another dress? Are you not going attending the theater as Lord Jennings’s guest?}

Charlotte gave the lady a puzzled look. Her study of the French language was something of her youth. The only thing she could make out was dress, theater and Lord Jennings. Her cousin was smirking at her in the mirror.

“I believe you offended Mrs. Bloomsberry about declining to wear one of her special dresses to the theater, Charlotte.”

Charlotte blushed. “I didn’t mean too. I just can’t afford it.”

“Afford it?” Sally laughed. “Oh, dear, this is Samuel and mine’s treat. We have no children. Now smile at Mrs. Bloomsberry and tell her you will be most honored to proudly display her work.” Three hours later, Charlotte found herself back in the carriage being driven to the London Theater. She was getting exhausted. “Not to worry dear. I do not think we will be here long. I’m sure Lord Jennings has dinner plans.”

True to her word, Lord Jennings did have dinner plans. What Sally had forgot to mention was that she was included with those plans. Her experience with meeting lords was truly little and basically only compared to Lord Babington with a few introductions of people that came to the regatta with Lady Susan. She never really interacted with them.

Lord Jennings though, was not one for monosyllable conversations. He had to be about Lord Babington’s age, though he had dark black hair and a pair of stunning green eyes that had momentarily made her think of Esther. She let out a sigh.

“Do I bore you Miss Heywood?” Jennings asked in a teasing tone. He had just been speaking about his show that would open this week. They were at a small dinner party consisting of family and she had been his guest.

She gave him a smile. “Not at all, my lord.”

He let out a small laugh. “Why you make me sound droll. Please, call me Jester.”

“Jester?”

His laugh was contagious this time. “Something of an occupational hazard Miss Heywood. You see, somewhere down the family line, one of the original Jennings was a court jester. When he had been at the corner of opportunity and time, he became a lord. All the first born in the line are subjected to the same name, you know something to keep us humble as my father had told me many times as a young lad.”

He smiled at her and she smiled back.

“My father, he would point to me when I did something that he did not approve of, would say Jester from the streets we came and the streets we will still be if not for the first Jester and will be returned if this behavior is kept up. I’m afraid he would follow that up by taking me to the darkest parts of London to remind me why I should be glad that the original Jester did the most noble of acts.”

Charlotte studied him and being curious she wanted to know what it was that had raised the street Jennings to a lordship.

“You see a young lady had a wild hair when she was informed, she was to be married during a family picnic. She stole away on a rowboat and attempted to cross the river.” He smiled at her. “However, being raised as a proper lady, once she got out in the water, she realized she had forgotten an especially important item required,” he hesitated to add flare to his story, “the oars!” He laughed openly and Charlotte found herself enjoying herself. Having been in a rowboat, she could see where the predicament would lie, but wouldn’t one of the servants had just fetched her?

“I see you are trying to put the puzzle piece together. Well, I forgot to mention that it had been a very terrible rainy season. The river was not calm. So, our young lady is adrift in a rowboat which quickly had gone down river-which is something like the saying up the creek without a paddle-and only a court jester had been at the right place at the right time and right place. You see, he had tried to be taken seriously as someone that could be better than just a court jester, so he did what the others failed to do. He jumped in after her, but he was smart enough to grab an oar when he did. Now, I know what you are thinking, what good is one oar. Well, one oar was enough to cause the rowboat to turn towards the bank where her father was able to scoop her up.”

“And the court jester?”

“Oh, I’m afraid he was washed downstream several miles. He was much like a drowned rat. Took to the pneumonia and since the family had not been influential, well he laid on deaths door I’m afraid.”

Charlotte looked at Jester, then glanced around the table. At the head of the table was the Dowager Jennings, who was Jester’s aunt. To her right, a young man referred to as Lord Phillip and across the way, a young lady named Lady McKinley. Next to Phillip, was a young lady that reminded Charlotte of Julia Beaufort named Miss Roselyn. Miss Roselyn was busy making moon eyes at Lord Phillip, who was humoring her at her poor attempt of mild flirtation. Next to Lady McKinley was Lord McKinley, Baron of McKinley Falls, to which Sally had told her was an estate in Sussex. 

Charlotte was still trying to figure out why Lady McKinley was sitting higher than a Baron. 

Samuel sat next to Miss Roselyn and Sally sat next to Lord McKinley. A Mrs. Mulligan sat next to Samuel and Lord Jennings sat next to Sally with Charlotte on his left. Across from Charlotte was Mr. Rallings, whose wife was at their lodging as she was not feeling well.

Charlotte looked back at Jester. “Did your relative die?”

Jester gave her a look of humor. “Hardly, Miss Heywood. How else would I be subjected to carry on the male naming convention?”

Charlotte realized she had been distracted by Phillip, who she had found had been looking at her and Jester. He was a good looking fellow, but he did have some intense look about him.

“I’m sorry Lord Jennings.”

“I believe I told you to call me Jester.” He smiled at her. “But no, he did not die. The young lady’s family scoop him and his poor family up and brought them to their estate. Under proper care of a physician, the court jester’s health was restored. Once it was, he was presented to court and given his land and title.”

“What happened to the young lady?”

“She went on to be married to some nobleman and so the story goes. Now, though, if you wonder what a heroine of a story like that might may look like, you only need to look at Lady McKinley. It is in her veins that the same blood flows, as well as her personality. Lady McKinley will get you into all sorts of trouble.”

“She seems perfectly well behaved,” Charlotte whispered.

Jester smiled at Charlotte. “An act, I can assure you. My family has been in theatrics for at least a century.” He leaned closer to her to take her into confidence. “And besides, my aunt walks softly but carries a large stick.” He grinned at her as he returned to eating his food.

Dinner was over and the gentlemen went to drink their brandy and smoke their cigars, while the ladies withdrew to the music room. “Do you play Miss Heywood?” Lady Jennings asked her.

“Very little my lady.” Lady Jennings then looked over to Miss Roselyn.

“I can play,” Roselyn answered proudly. Charlotte caught just an amused look on McKinley’s face as she came over to her as she sat next to Sally.

Leaning over to whisper to Charlotte while Roselyn began to play, McKinley smiled like she was up to something. “I do hope you have ear plugs.” Charlotte gave her a furled look until the accuracy of the truth could be heard around the room. Roselyn could play; however, she could not play well. Charlotte noted that despite the bad playing, McKinley then went to stand next to the girl and gave her encouragement to keep trying.

Over the next few days, Charlotte would wander to the back of the theater where she could watch the stagehands, actors, actresses and musicians practice their show. She had learned that Lady McKinley simply went by Miss McKinley at the theater but had asked Charlotte to just call her McKinley. Miss Roselyn had been a cousin of Mr. Rallings who was in London for the time being. When the season started, she would be presented as an eligible young lady. In the meantime, she was to absorb as much training at the pianoforte from McKinley to make her decent and not embarrass herself.

Jester would always greet her and offer her commentary as he directed his crew. When one of the actresses could not remember her lines, Charlotte offered to help her practice. Before long, she was like an assistant of an assistant. It felt good to have a purpose again, not that she was not in London to help the Parkers, but she found being an assistant to Lord Jennings had brought her in spheres of various members of the ton.

“Well Miss Heywood, you have become quite instrumental to the running of my theater. I have not had so many compliments by the crew since my last stage manager had retired,” Jester said pleasantly pleased. “I hear you are attending Lady Harper’s ball.”

“I am.”

“I don’t suppose you mind if I am so bold to request the first dance with you?”

“Geez Jester, have you ever thought maybe she wouldn’t want to dance with you?” McKinley said as they rode in the carriage back to Sally’s house.

Jester slightly flushed. “Well,” he glanced at Charlotte, “I guess I would be lying if I say I didn’t, however I would prefer to have my rejection in a small company rather in front of the ton. It would be most crushing to one’s perception of worth. Besides, I believe Miss Heywood will have a ton of gentlemen trying to clamor over to get such an honor,” he said teasingly.

“I do love to dance. Will you mind being seeing with just a lady from a farm?”

Jester glanced at McKinley and laughed. “Why Miss Heywood, have you not met McKinley? Farm is her middle name. She only lost a bet to which is why she is all dressed up like a girl. You can take a girl from the farm, but you cannot take the farm from the girl. I would love nothing more than to dance with someone honest and true over the ladies who only pretend to mean what they say. I only can appreciate that when it’s on stage.”

Charlotte glanced at McKinley who just gave her a polite smile. “I shall be happy to reserve the first two dances with you.”

“Then, I will be delighted to attend. I have to admit I was not sure I really wanted to drag myself to it.”

“I would think those are your kind of events.”

“They are, but sometimes, even I need a break. They can be very tedious affairs.”

Charlotte smiled thinking of that was the same thing Susan had said about Mrs. Maudsley’s ball.

“Charlotte, do you know of Mr. Harris bookshop not far from the theater on Broad street?” McKinley asked.

“I do. I’ve been meaning to go.”

“He has a small tea shop in there. Perhaps, we can meet there tomorrow? I am needing some music to expand Miss Roselyn’s repertoire. I can be there by two and we can share a pot of tea.” 

Charlotte smiled at McKinley. They had a good foundation of being good friends. “I would love to.”

“Very well, then I shall see you tomorrow Charlotte.” McKinley said as the footman helped her out of the carriage.

Charlotte got up the next morning early and had her morning walk with Sally. “Are you looking forward to the ball tomorrow Charlotte?”

“I am. Jester has already requested two dances.”

“Of course. Lord Jennings is a good man. Will Lady McKinley be there?”

“I didn’t ask. I just assume she would be.”

“Well, balls are really not her thing.”

“Do you know her?”

“I have heard stories from Mr. Rallings. She has a fierce heart. I’m afraid she does not like playing her part in London.”

Charlotte looked confused at Sally.

“She enjoys being out in the country.”

“Jester said she lost a bet.”

“Yes, well, I believe her father would like to see her settled.”

“I did wonder something Sally. Why did she sit higher than the Baron? Was Lady Jennings trying to match her with Lord Phillip?”

Sally looked at Charlotte and let out a small laugh. “No, I’m afraid not. The Baron is her stepfather. I am afraid she has a complicated family tree. I wouldn’t even know how to explain it so I will leave that for you to ask her.”

“I don’t know if it’s my place to be that nosey.”

“I don’t think Lady McKinley will judge you for not knowing. She understands you are from a farming community and not society. I do believe she will take you under her wing.”

“Like an understudy?”

Sally smiled. “Yes, like an understudy. Now, what is the rest of your day going to be?” Charlotte resolved that maybe she would get to know McKinley better. If she were a lady, then perhaps she might have connections that would be interested in investing in Sanditon.

Charlotte left early as she had not been in a bookshop and wanted to thoroughly enjoy her first visit. She stopped by the bank to withdraw a modest amount of funds and headed over to Broad Street. Melanie walked comfortably next to her and they had a discussion of books that they both enjoyed reading.

One of the store clerks was extremely helpful and directed her to the sections that she asked about. She wanted to see if there were any books about Bath and any tourists’ books for seaside resorts. She also wanted to see books on architecture and lastly Heraclitus. She was glad she arrived plenty early. Melanie gave up trying to keep up with Charlotte and sat down in the tea shop.

Charlotte was so engrossed with the books (it made her father’s library look a small closet), she did not see him at first. The clerk came around and took her selections from her so that she would not have to carry them around. She remembered seeing a book about sandcastles that she thought about the Parker children that she walked back around to get it.

Then she saw him.

He was looking at her from across the way.

Her heart froze and she lost her breath.

He could not possibly be here.

But when the smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

Her hands got clammy. She dropped the book.

And she ran.

Charlotte ran and she did not care if it was proper. Her feet knew where to go, even if her mind was having a hard time keeping up. She was only vaguely aware of her name being called out towards her. She did not stop until she found the backdoor to the theater.

“Charlotte?” McKinley caught up to her as she got just inside the door followed by a gentleman.

“Miss Heywood,” he said, and McKinley gave him a stern look before looking at Charlotte who was trembling.

“You will need to leave sir; this is a private business.”

“I am a friend of Miss Heywood,”

McKinley looked at the gentleman with curly brown hair and back to Charlotte, who was still trying to catch her breath.

“You need to leave sir,”

“Bloody hell I will. I am not leaving until I know she is alright.”

“Who are you?” She demanded to know.

“Who are you?” He snipped back. “I am Mr. Crowe you pertinacious,” he glanced at her briefly standing half dressed in apparently a dressing room and almost said what he would normally roll off his tongue, but said instead, “girl. I am a good friend of Miss Heywoods.”

McKinley glared at him and stood up straight. “You can leave on your own accord Mr. Crowe or I will have you removed.” She hesitated but just very briefly and when he refused to move, “Duncan, Benson,” she said in an authoritarian voice loudly, “show this gentleman to the door. If he comes again, feel free to escort him to the nearest boat to the Americas.” 

“You can’t,” he began to balk at her. He had always refused to pull his father’s title, but it seemed like in this instance, he would very much like to get the upper hand at the girl dressed in front of him acting disdainful.

She gave him a devilish smirk, “I most certainly can, and I most certainly will. I suggest you start walking.” She tilted her head towards two burly men and Crowe glanced one last time at Charlotte before walking out to the door mumbling as he went.

McKinley walked Charlotte over to the sofa and then handed her a small glass of port. “Now, I do believe you have a lot of talking to do. Drink this while I get dressed and we will go.”

“Melanie!” Charlotte said realizing for the first time she had left her maid at the bookshop.

“Where is she?”

“I may have left her at the bookshop if she didn’t try to follow me.”

“I will take care of it.” McKinley said something to Duncan who was standing outside her room and then went back to get dressed behind her privacy screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any guess on who exactly Charlotte sees?
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. The Boat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gentlemen are getting caught up at the club. Parker finds out someone is a lot closer to his location than he knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the guesses! Soon to be revealed, some of you are pretty clever and some are off the mark...

The Boat

“Parker,” Crowe crooned as he walked into the gentleman’s club. He was surprised to see Babington there. “Babbers. Did the Mrs. already kick you out?” He said with glee.

Babington rewarded him with an eye roll. “I’ll have you know Lady Babington is enjoying her first night at home.”

“Back, early aren’t you?” Parker said taking a drink.

Babington looked at his friend. He had heard through the grapevine that Parker was working himself into an early grave. All from the benefit from his engagement to Mrs. Campion, who dragged him from one social event to another, willingly or not. At first, not willingly until Crowe had mentioned if he were going to be dragged to all those places, he would be stupid to waste the opportunities to find investors for Sanditon. Afterall, eighty thousand pounds was a mighty sum to be raised.

So, Parker had gone from being the last person at the events, to being there at everyone. Early, mingling with the hosts, helping. Becoming, for the lack of a better comparison, Tom Parker. The ladies of course ate him up. He did not dance, but he took a note out of Crowe’s playbook. He would find the dowagers or ladies married to fortunes and butter them up like a piece of toast. He was a rogue in every way except when it came to the bedchamber or activities leading of that nature.

At first, Eliza was simply delighted she no longer had to guilt Sidney into attending. However, as his attention was focused more on building interest in Sanditon rather than being paraded around like a stallion, she found she did not like it when more of the ton were interested in him than her. He had been getting lots of invitations and she was his plus one. An afterthought. It seemed people forgot she was his fiancé. It grated the nerves.

“Well, I don’t want to bugle my own horn, but it seems that my wife’s condition does not enjoy traveling. If we did not return now, I was informed that she would be staying in Italy and I would be returning by myself until her confinement was over.”

His friends smiled and offered their congratulations, and then Crowe also added condolences for becoming completely shackled to Lady Babbers. 

“I hear you have become quite the canvasser for Sanditon Parker,” Babington said ordering a round of drinks.

“You have no idea,” mumbled Crowe. “He might as well be one of those guys walking around with a sign up and down Grosvenor Square.”

“I do believe it was you that told me not to waste an opportunity to find investors.”

“Yes, but that was before you started sweet talking to the same women, even if you won’t bed them.”

“Someone is in a bad mood,” Parker said looking at Crowe. “What’s the matter? Worried Lady Harper won’t look your way at the ball?”

Crowe let out a scuff. “I have five pounds that says she won’t look at you,” he mumbled grabbing his glass again.

“I say Crowe. You really are irritable today. The Viscount of Blume Hill giving you a lecture again about taking up your responsibility?” Babington said looking at his friend.

“I’d say more like he stepped on some ladies’ toes at the last ball and refuses to dance with him again.”

Crowe slammed his glass down. “If you really must know, I got threaten to be sent to the Americas by some chit.”

Parker looked at Babington and then let out a laugh. 

“Is that all?” Babington said with humor. “I believe I’ve heard your mother say the same thing once or twice.”

“Yes, but my mother is a viscountess, not some nameless theater starlet.” His friends continued to laugh at him.

“I thought you like theatrical performers,” Babington said musing out loud. “Wasn’t it you that was carrying on some sort of affair with a soprano?”

Crowe let out a long sigh. “No, that was Sir Lucas Montgomery. He followed her to Italy.”

“Oh, that’s right.” Babington mused looking at Crowe. Glancing at Parker with an inquisitive brow, he turned back towards Crowe. “So, what’s she like?”

“What?” Crowe said disgustingly.

“Your starlet,” Parker added to the conversation. Crowe talked about women, especially if they had spunk. He never talked about women that annoyed him. And clearly, she annoyed him.

“She is not mine Parker.”

Parker could not help but be amused now. “But she clearly got under your skin.”

“Did you tell her who you were? I mean really who you are?” Babington said with a glee. “I imagine the conversation went like this; do you not know who I am? I am Francis Eugene Crowe, future viscount of Blume Hill. One of London’s most eligible bachelors.”

“What did she say to that Crowe?” Parker asked with a smirk.

“I didn’t get that far. She had a couple of stagehands throw me out.” Babington and Parker both let loose with laughter.

Parker caught his breath first. “Did you tell them who you were?”

“They didn’t care to hear it either.” Crowe mumbled in his cup.

“Well, you don’t exactly behave like a future viscount.”

“Probably thought you were some drunk off the street. Just what were you doing at the theater? The show is not for a few days.” Parker said with a smile.

Crowe looked at him. Then, to Babington and back to Parker. “I was chasing Miss Heywood.” While the club was noisy, it suddenly seemed to get quiet as a wake.

Parker gave him a look. “You must have been drunk. Miss Heywood isn’t in London.”

“She most certainly is. I ought to know. I chased her from Mr. Harris bookshop to the back door of the theater. She was running from something and would not stop.”

“What was she running from?” Babington asked.

“Obviously, I have no idea. I could not talk to her. If you remember, I was escorted out of the theater.”

Parker got irritated. He knew it was unrealistic to expect her to let him know she would be in London, but certainly wouldn’t she had at least written to Mary or even Georgianna? Was she staying with Lady Worchester? If she were, then certainly, their paths would cross sooner than later. Why would she run from Crowe? Unless of course, she was avoiding everyone from Sanditon.

He knew he hurt her badly. He could not expect that she would want to see him. Mary had not gotten any news from her or Georgianna. Maybe she was moving on. Was not that the advice he had given Georgianna? You must put him out of your mind, or you will go mad?

Babington and Crowe only saw the shell of Parker. At home, he was barely existing. At the events, it took everything he had to put on his business face so he could raise the funds to keep Tom out of the debtor’s prison. How he was going to free himself from Eliza was still another problem. But what if it was already too late? Had Charlotte taken his advice? If so, then once Tom was saved, what would become of him? He already knew there was no way he could marry Eliza.

He already lost count the number of times he had avoided situations where she had tried to allure him into her bedchamber. He had no desire for her any more than the women at Mrs. Harries boarding house. And he had tried once when he had first returned as Eliza’s fiancé. The lady looked like Charlotte with her brown eyes and brown hair, and he had run out of there so fast and spent the next several days hung over from the shame.

Did someone make an advance on her? Mr. Harris shop was in a good part of town, but that did not necessarily mean anything. Charlotte was too trusting. Did someone expose themselves to her? (that brought up a good but sad memory as well. He should had insisted she marry him then, instead of drinking that fifth bottle with his friends and laughing it off). He was not going to get any answers sitting here. He looked at his friends before standing up.

“I’m off.”

“I’m going with you.” Crowe crooned.

“I don’t need an escort.”

“No, but I might need someone to keep me from being thrown on a boat.”

Babington looked at them and laughed. “I’m going home. Do come by and let me know what you find out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading and leaving comments/kudos!


	6. One-Two-Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McKinley gets to know Charlotte over some port.  
> Sidney looks for Charlotte.  
> Mr. Crowe's father makes a bet, one with Baron McKinley and one with his son. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree.
> 
> Lady Susan prepares Charlotte for battle. Charlotte gets the stink eye but not because Mrs. C worries about Sidney but rather the other attention that she gains at the ball.
> 
> Sidney finally gets a moment and realizes he must build a bridge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, quite a few guesses on who Charlotte seen that caused her to run....read on to find out who it was!

Lady Harper’s Ball-Part One

Charlotte had spent the last two days getting herself back under control. McKinley had taken her to Tillery House. It was in the upper crust of society. Charlotte had told her about Miss Lambe and the abduction. However, Charlotte had to start at the beginning of her story from when Tom wrecked his carriage in Willingden.

Over a bottle of port, no less. Charlotte had never felt so miserable in her life except maybe that one time she had eaten these cookies her mother had made for a church outing. 

They were her special cookies that she only made at Christmas time and she did not want to wait another six months. The problem was Alison had started to eat them and then before they knew it, they were in some sort of contest on who could eat the most. Together, they had polished through a good couple of dozens of cookies and paid for their gluttony the next couple of days. Her mother was livid, but papa had said they had received their due punishment for their behavior.

McKinley had no side effects other than she talked a little louder than normal. When Charlotte had managed to hold her head upright without feeling the urge to run to the chamber pot, McKinley just grinned at her. “You need to know what your limits are Charlie,” she said with a glee, “it comes in handy when you are trying to swindle your hand in a game of chance. Men will think you a light weight and become overconfident, therefore it allows you to get the upper hand.”

“Why would I be swindling in a game of chance?”

McKinley laughed. “Oh, you are a hoot, Charlie. Why, you want to raise money for this Sanditon place don’t you? Trust me, men are known to drop entire dowries for a game of chance. A few good pickings and you will have a good portion of that money in no time.”

Charlotte thought about Otis. “And be in the poor house when I lose it all?”

McKinley swatted at her. “Only if you do not know what you are doing and trust me, the men will swear that you have no idea what you are doing. Their overconfidence will be their downfall.”

“Have you ever lost?”

“I certainly have. However, my stepfather knows just where to get me. Therefore, I’m running around London in a dress and acting all polite.”

“You weren’t very polite to Mr. Crowe.”

“To be fair Charlie, I had no idea on if it was Mr. Crowe that was distressing you out. You looked quite the sight. Besides, my poor behavior reflected his own poor behavior. Had he talked a little nicer, I might had been inclined to listen to him.”

“He is very nice once you get to know him.”

McKinley looked at Charlotte. “I’ll keep that in mind, although I fully expect an apology before then.”

Charlotte laughed. “How is he going to apologize if he doesn’t know who you are?”

“Well, hopefully he is a smart cookie, but not too smart. I hope to at least win some money tonight at Lady Harper’s gaming table.”

“You aren’t going to dance?”

“Not if I can avoid it. Once the ton knows who I am connected to, I will be subjected to vultures, rakes and rogues of all sorts.”

“I always believe that reformed rakes make the best husbands,” Lady Susan came into the room.

“Susan!” Charlotte said with a smile.

“I heard you were in town. I am sorry I have been away. You should had sent me some post.” Susan gave Charlotte a hug. Susan looked at McKinley who gave her a proper   
curtsey. “I see some of you have finally learned some of your lessons from your governess.”

“Very little I assure you.”

Charlotte looked between the two ladies. “You know each other?”

“Of course! Although, it has been a long time since I have been in London.”

“Did you really loose a bet?” Susan asked her.

“Yes,” McKinley groaned. She looked between her distant cousin and her new friend. “I’m going to go for a walk to stretch my legs. Will you be at Lady Harper’s tonight?”

“Of course,” Susan said with a smile.

“Then, I shall see you later.”

Two days Parker had combed through different contacts to see if he could find her. Crowe and Parker had arrived at the theater as the manager was locking up. He had given them a blank look when Crowe had started asking about Charlotte. Sidney had grabbed the man around the collar and was about to throttle him. Crowe had managed to talk him off that ledge.

The next day, they had gone again, only to find out Lord Jennings had given the staff off in preparation of the pending show. They did not know where to find Lord Jennings and ended at Babington Hall to see if Babington might have an idea. Babington had avoided the man as he had been trying to court his sister. So, they were back to square one.

Esther had simply looked at them like they had lost their minds. “Isn’t Lady Harper one of the theater’s greatest patrons?”

Parker looked at her. He had only gone a few times when he was younger. Eliza of his youth wanted to sit only in the absolute best section, to which he could not afford. Eliza of these days complained that while she could get better seats, she could not get into the private boxes of the upper elite. She would not go unless she could get private invitations to those boxes and well since the regatta, it seemed that she must have offended someone of importance. Parker swore it was probably Lady Worchester due to their conversation about marriage, but he could not exactly ask Lady Worchester that.

“I have no idea.” Parker said drinking the glass of brandy Babington had given them.

“Don’t look at me. Lady Harper gave me a strong look of disapproval when she caught me staggering back from crashing the boat at the regatta.”

“Maybe, I should had taken that bet,” Parker mused at Crowe.

Esther let out a sigh at them. “Isn’t she having a ball?”

“But that is not until tomorrow,” Crowe crooned.

Esther looked at him. “Why are you so impatient about finding Miss Heywood?”

Babington grinned at his wife. “He is impatient in finding his starlet, not Miss Heywood.”

“For crying out loud, she is not my starlet.” Crowe stood up and refilled his glass.

Esther looked at her husband inquisitively. “Apparently, she told him to sod off and got him kicked out of the theater with a promise of being loaded on a boat to the Americas if he ever showed his face there again.”

Esther let out a sigh. “You must had made quite the impression.” She quipped at him.

“If I wanted this much grief, I could have just gone to see my parents.” Crowe mumbled drinking the last bit in his glass.

Not having any success of finding information that would lead them to Lord Jennings, they had departed Babington Hall after having lunch with Babington and Esther.

The following day was Lady Harper’s ball. Parker had received instructions from Mrs. Campion about his attire so that they would match well. The problem was, knowing Charlotte was in town, he could not seem to be motivated to do so. He wished he knew if Charlotte would be going and what color her dress would be, much like the ball they attended together which seemed so long ago. The only light for today was he had heard Lady Worchester would be in attendance. Perhaps, he would get a chance to speak with her. If anyone knew if Charlotte were in town, certainly it would be her.

Eliza simply glared at him when he climbed into her carriage. “I thought you would be wearing the red Sidney.”

“I’m sorry, Mrs. Campion, there was a wardrobe malfunction and I had to settle for the blue.” He could only think of the blue ribbon on Charlotte’s bonnet the last time he had seen her on the cliffs. He had spent the entire day trying not to get his hopes up that he would see her tonight.

“You should fire you valet,”

“Really, for a simple mistake?” Sidney asked her in disbelief.

“Well, I have been known to let people go for less.” She quipped at him. “it’s their job Sidney. I pay for competence.” Sidney almost wondered if that was why she had insisted on marrying him. 

“So, if there is no competence, then there’s no reason for them.”

“Yes, I only employ the best.” No wonder why Tom and she got along so well. Tom only used the best materials. If Tom were not married, he almost would suggest that he marry Eliza. Then again, even he would not recommend that to his worst enemy. He wonders if competence also meant in the bedroom.

Frederick Crowe, Viscount of Blume Hill, glanced around the gentlemen’s club. Mrs. Harper’s ball was later this evening and he needed a good glass of brandy to calm his nerves. His conversation with his son had once again fallen on death ears about his need to take a wife and become a responsible gentleman.

“Ah, Viscount Crowe, I did not expect to see you here.” An older gentleman approached him that he had not seen for some time.

“Baron McKinley, I thought you never left Sussex.” The Baron sat down and waved for the server to bring two glasses.

“Here on the Duke’s business of course. He’s on holiday, although if you ask his staff, they will swear he’s attending some function with the regent.”

“They always say one man’s business is another man’s pleasure.” The viscount let out a little chuckle. “You bring any new horses for the tracks?”

The Baron smiled. “I did bring a new filly, perhaps not the kind you are thinking of.” The viscount gave him a bewildered look and the Baron chuckled. “I’ve brought a young relation to get her feet wet to prepare her for London’s season. She is attending her first ball at Lady Harper’s.”

“I was just speaking with my son about needing to start taking a better look about finding a wife. It seems the harder I push the worse his behavior gets.”

The Baron let out a huff. “I understand that one myself. Although, I wager you’ll get your son to find a wife a lot sooner than my cousin will find a husband.”

“Ugly?”

The Baron frowned. “No, she has plenty to recommend her. Except for maybe her complete desire to spurn eligible suitors away with her barbs.”

“A spinster?”

The Baron laughed. “No, I’m telling you Frederick, even if she was, her dowry would be enough to lure the worst of the bunch to her.”

Frederick raised an eyebrow, “even the worst?” He was aware his son was bordering a rakish reputation around town.

“Well, I’m not going to recommend her marry a complete rogue. A bad reputation is one thing, but I would not want her to become the laughingstock of the ton.”

“How about a gentleman with a propensity of a bad attitude who gets upset when women scorn his advance?” 

“You are talking about your son, aren’t you?” The Baron said plainly.

“Well, we are good friends, are we not? My son needs a wife. Your relation needs a husband. I’ll wager it would be a decent match.”

“You were always a gambling man.”

The Viscount smiled. “How about this? I will wager she will fall in love with him. He has a silver tongue.”

“And if she doesn’t?”

“Well, I have a country estate not far from Sussex that you can use to gift to your relation as a wedding gift. I would assume the dowry might be comparable to its value. You McKinley’s never did anything little.” The Baron smiled.

“No. No, we do not.” The men clinked their glass together to seal the bet.

Crowe let out a groan at his summons before Lady Harper’s ball. He heard enough about the need to find a wife. He walked into his father’s study.

His father glanced up at him from looking at the books. “I’m prepared to make you an offer.”

“Why father, aren’t you already married?”

His father glared at him. “Tonight, at Lady Harper’s ball, I will point out one eligible lady if you don’t pick one yourself. If you can make her fall in love with you over the next several weeks, then I will stop harassing you about taking a wife. If, however you cannot, then I shall arrange the entailment of the line to your cousin.”

“So, let me get this straight. If she does not fall for me, even for just a marriage of convenience, then you will leave me alone.”

His father glared at him. “That is what I said, although I would be very displeased to leave the estate to your cousin, and I won’t even begin to compare to what your mother will feel.”

Crowe snorted his drink. What lady would possibly refuse to be a future countess? Then he thought about it. What lady would refuse? The problem for Crowe there was only one person he could think of and the last time he spoke to her, she threatened to ship him to the Americas.

McKinley sat on a swing out in the garden, far from the maddening crowd. Soon, she would have to go in and face the music. Her stepfather had mentioned he wanted to introduce her to a few of his favorite acquaintances. She understood that to mean, acquaintances that had eligible sons for her to consider as suitors. She had stolen (or reappropriated) some smokes from one of the servants. She stayed out in the garden where she could light up without being observed.

“Are you lost?” Crowe said looking at her as she tried to hide her cigarette. “You know this is not the theater.” He had just barely caught her walking away from Lord Jennings when he arrived.

McKinley let out a sigh. He was the last person she cared to see even if Charlotte said he was a good guy. “I see you are still hoping for a one-way voyage to the Americas.”

“Very unladylike to be smoking.”

She observed him lighting up a cigarette as well. “I’m getting ready to go into the Lion’s Den. I need something to calm my nerves and since I don’t think stumbling around intoxicated would be appreciated, I chose the lesser of two evils.” She looked at him. “I mean Lady Harper will already be expecting you to be stumbling around. She really doesn’t need one more.”

“You misjudge me.”

She lifted her eyebrow inquisitively.

“You must be the only one I know that isn’t trying to make an eligible match.”

“I would rather jump off a perfectly good bridge than get married,” she mumbled before taking another drag.

“Truly?”

She looked at him confused.

“Well, tonight is your lucky night.” He was grinning at her. Why was he smiling at her?

“I don’t need luck Mr. Crowe.”

“Right. How about a deal?” He took a drink out of his flask. He needed this agreement to work. He offered it to her. She seemed the kind of lady that would appreciate it. “I do not wish to marry. You do not wish to marry. I need to get my father off my back. You need to get whomever off your back. We can pretend to form an attachment. We can run this little charade a few weeks and go our separate ways.”

“It’s an absurd plan.” She looked at him. 

“It’s a perfectly good plan as long as I don’t want to marry you and you don’t want to marry me. What do we have to lose?”

“What’s the benefit for me in this little deal?”

“I thought you didn’t want to get married.”

“I don’t want to get married. It doesn’t necessarily mean I want to be seen all around London following you around like some lovesick puppy dog.”

“My feelings are hurt.”

“That would require you to have those, Mr. Crowe.” She quipped at him. “Can’t you just declare you don’t want to marry?”

Crowe took another drink out of his flask. Why was she being difficult? Maybe, he should have just picked one of those Harrison twins. Of course, he had a hard time telling them apart. What would induce her to this little arrangement? He looked at her. She worked at the theater, so a working girl, maybe her family had enough money to give her a season, but not really for another if she did not find an eligible suitor this go around.

He let out a sigh. If it was only that easy, but it was not. Deep down, his father wanted to keep the estate in his family line. He would make an arrangement for convenience if nothing else. No, he gave his father his word he would ‘attempt to find a wife,’ so he shook his head no and said lightly, “500 pounds.”

She let out a scuff and stood up to walk away. “I make that playing pianoforte,” he looked to say something offensive, “in a season without batting an eye.” Of course, it usually was with supplemental music lessons to daughters of in the upper peerage or dowagers who had extra money they did not have in their youth.

“Three.” She quipped back. She really did not need the money, but it would be three more for Charlotte’s investment in Sanditon.

“Three thousand?” He looked like he swallowed a fish.

“Yes, I’m sure with a reputation like yours I’m bound to have repercussions in my sphere.”

He scoffed at her. “I’m heir to the Viscount of Blume Hill.”

She blinked at him. “Oh, I should have asked for five then.”

“It’s only for a few weeks. I’m not trying to get taken advantage of.” Crowe looked at her and held his breath.

“I thought you liked being taken advantage of.” She was giving him a look that if he had been in Mrs. H’s boarding house would had led him to a dangerous way of thinking. She hesitated just a moment then with a shrug of her shoulders, she turned to walk away. Unlike him, she was not being told she had to marry (yet anyway). She still had time.

“Fine,” she heard him say lightly but she kept walking since it was very faint. “I said fine.” He said louder as he caught up to her.

“I heard you the first time. You don’t need to be making a scene Mr. Crowe.”

“Does that mean we have an agreement?”

“I would be foolish to pass up such easy money.”

“You know you will have to pretend to be nice.”

“This is me being nice. If you want all flowers and nonsense Mr. Crowe, that will cost extra.” She smirked at him.

He looked at her. Somewhere in the back of his mind there was a faint warning that he was going to regret this arrangement. “No one can know.”

She suppressed an eyeroll. Instead of stating the obvious, she took a drink from his flask which he was carrying in his hand and handed it back to him, empty this time, with a grin.

Lady Harper’s Ball-Part Two

Charlotte arrived with Susan as her particular guest. McKinley had to arrive at Lady Harper’s early to practice some pieces. Charlotte reflected her conversation with Susan as the carriage pulled closer to the house.

“Now, I know you are trying to avoid particular people, but you must stand your ground, chin up.” Susan had spoken to her earlier when McKinley went for a walk. “The race has just begun.”

“I don’t think I can do it Susan. How is he to raise that kind of capital and get Mrs. Campion to break her engagement? I didn’t come here to put myself through misery.”

“No, you came to help the Parkers, which means my dear, you are still clinging to the fight. Grant it, had I known sooner we would have more time, but I am here now, and they are not wed. All is fair in love and war Charlotte. If you want your Mr. Parker, then you will need to become a lioness. Our Mrs. C is not exactly a cougar, but a lioness is more ruthless and has a more capable fighting nature. You will simply be willing to go harder and risk more in the name of the fight. Mrs. Campion is a bully. She thinks she can just ground you into submission.”

“But I don’t know anything at all,” Charlotte began to rumble.

“Manners can be taught. Just look at McKinley. Besides, everyone that meets you, likes you for who you are, not someone you are not. No one likes Mrs. C. She has the worst reputation around town about how she treats her staff. I can only imagine how she is treating your Mr. Parker.”

“But she loves him.”

“Does she?” Susan let out a sigh. “If she genuinely loved him, do you think she would force him to marry her? No, Charlotte. The only person she loves is herself. Look at you. Do you not love Mr. Parker? Did you stand in his way when he said she was the only option to save Tom? No, you gracefully removed yourself, scolded the man when he said he did not love her and now you are here trying to raise money on your own to help the Parker family. I believe your Mr. Hankins would say love is patient, love is kind and is not jealous; love does not brag and is not arrogant.”

Charlotte wipes the tears from her eyes.

“Do not give up,” Susan gave her a hug sitting next to her on the chaise. “There is still time. We just need a battle plan which begins tonight. So, dry your tears my dear. You will be a star tonight.”

Charlotte caught Susan’s eye as the door swung open and the footman held out his hand to help the ladies out of the carriage. Lady Susan arrived fashionably late. Of course, that meant she arrived just in time. Lady Harper greeted her friend as soon as her foot touched the foyer.

“Lady Worchester,” Lady Harper curtsey the lady. 

“You remember Miss Heywood from the regatta in Sanditon?”

“Of course, what a lovely day. I remember a young foreman won the rowing contest instead of the boat with the Parker boys.” Lady Harper let out a light laugh. “I am so glad to see you here,” she leaned in close to Charlotte. “Lord Jennings wanted me to remind you that he plans to claim your first two dances.”

Susan gave Charlotte a smile. “I didn’t know you already started your dance card,”

Charlotte laughed. “He asked me the other night at a dinner party at Lady Jennings.” Susan patted her arm as she caught a familiar sight approaching.

“Mr. Parker,” Susan said warmly to Sidney, “Mrs. Campion.”

“Lady Worchester, I did not hear you had returned to town.” Mrs. Campion said with an underlying tone.

Susan let out a light chuckle. “Change in plans you know. Men are so fickle, don’t you find.”

“One minute you’re the carriage and next you are the toad,” Lord Jennings came to join the fray and said excitingly. “Miss Heywood, I am so glad you came even after I requested your hand in the first two dances.” He glanced over to Phillip who was behind him. “I have a terrible confession though. You remember the Lord Phillip of Tillery House.”  
Phillip coughed and glanced at Susan briefly.

Charlotte smiled at Lord Phillip and gave him a curtsey. Mrs. Campion gave her a hard gaze. “Of course, Lord Phillip, how are you?”

“Oh, he is delightful,” Jester said for him. “Here’s my dilemma. One of my theater ladies has disappeared and I need to go find her. Lord Phillip is my replacement, if that is acceptable to you,” Jester glanced around, “after all, I believe he would be a suitable replacement, don’t you think?”

“Miss Heywood, please forgive Lord Jennings ramblings. Of course, it would be a great honor to be dancing with you.”

“I should like that very much,” Charlotte said pleasingly. He offered his arm and she willingly took it. Susan heard Mrs. Campion let out a light gasp. Charlotte could feel Sidney’s eyes on her, but she could not exactly refuse a duke.

As soon as they got out of Eliza’s range, he whispered towards her. “Do not worry, Miss Heywood. You are friends with Lady Susan, and as such, mine as well. You are safe with me.”

“I thought you were looking for a wife.”

Phillip grinned. “Of course, but I have yet to find her. As a future duke, I can afford to be selective. Have you seen McKinley?”

“No, I glanced around the room but have yet to see her.”

“Jester is about ready to pull out his hair. She is supposed to be playing a tune when the orchestra takes a break.”

“I have every reason to believe she will be here.” Occasionally, she caught Sidney looking towards her. She could tell he was getting quite the earful from Eliza.

Sidney watched Charlotte spin around and have a good time. Whatever had distressed her apparently had been put behind her. He glanced over as Lady Susan reapproached him after Lord Jennings left.

“How is the progress going in Sanditon, Mr. Parker?” Susan asked politely.

He glanced over and smiled at her. “Progress slows down in the winter,”

“Yes, I would imagine the workers do not like working in the cold.”

“The rubbish has been cleaned up at least.”

“At least, the building site will be ready to go in the spring.”

“Yes, we hope it is an early spring, so we can ensure the building is completed or nearly completed when Tom has his first ball of the season. It will definitely be done by the annual regatta.”

Eliza frowned and looked towards Sidney and laughed. “Certainly, the regatta will be much better than last year. Sanditon is not going to gain in popularity if it can’t bring in any entertainment, far better than what was there last year.”

Sidney glanced at Eliza. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, at the regatta’s I attended, and I’m sure Lady Worchester has as well, there were plays and horse races to entertain. Much better than sandcastle competitions.” Eliza let out a small sigh. “Really Sidney, Tom is going to need to do better than that if he intends to attract quality patronage.”

“Oh, I don’t know about that, Mrs. Campion. I had a delightful time and I had just attended spur of the moment.” Susan said disagreeing with her. Susan glanced over to Lady Harper. “Ellie, can you settle a question for us? Mrs. Campion says that the Sanditon regatta was not very entertaining. What do you say?”

Ellie looked around to the small crowd that assembled towards them. She caught Miss McKinley heading her way. “Oh, I had a delightful time. In fact, I believe I shall let Lord Jennings know. It would be great for him to organize some entertainment for next year.”

“I heard my name,” Jester came over with McKinley. “Lady Harper, you remember Miss McKinley?”

“Of course, I don’t remember you arriving,” Lady Harper gave her an inquisitive look.

“I arrived with Lord Phillip. Perhaps, you were distracted with him.” McKinley noticed Susan was looking at her inquisitively and moved her eyes towards the couple standing next to them.

“Miss McKinley, do you know Mr. Parker and Mrs. Campion?”

Miss McKinley gave a noticeably short curtsey, barely passable. 

“Are you alright dear?” Lady Harper asked.

“I’m afraid I may have drunk my glass a little too quick,” she let out a little chuckle. “I needed to refortify my courage. Lord Jennings says I must perform.”

“Are you good with sight reading?” Eliza said.

McKinley looked at her. “I’m afraid my sight reading is rather disgraceful.” She could feel Eliza judging her. “Do you by chance play?”

Eliza let out a small chuckle. “I can play decent though I haven’t needed to for years. My former husband preferred that I listen.”

“Perhaps, you would like a turn Mrs. Campion?”

She frowned at McKinley. “Heavens no. I am a guest.”

“Perhaps, you have a recommendation for the crowd then?”

“If you were decent enough, I might recommend Beethoven or Mozart, but without formal training, you might want to stick to something simpler.”

McKinley could tell she was being judged by her appearance. “Well, I guess I shall just fudge my way through it. Lord Jennings, walk me to my post so I can get my evening over with.” He offered his arm to her. 

“At once,” he chuckled.

Mrs. Campion looked at Sidney. “What an embarrassment for Lady Harper,” Eliza said as she watched McKinley walk away. “How good can she be if she can’t read sheet music?”

“Every lady should be afforded an opportunity to play for a crowd. How else will they learn?” Sidney said in a monotone.

“Parker,” Crowe said as he came into view. “Mrs. C.” He said towards her.

“It’s Mrs. Campion,” Eliza said disgustingly as she looked him over. Crowe let out a chuckle knowing he got under her nerve. “I’m surprised you are not in the gaming rooms.”

Crowe grinned at her. “Not to worry, I’ve already placed my bets.” He glanced around.

“Are you looking for someone Mr. Crowe?” Eliza wished he would go away.

“Lord Jennings, have you seen him?”

“Yes, he was escorting a Miss McKinley to the pianoforte.” Crowe looked towards the front of the room and let out a sigh. McKinley was as slippery as a snake. She said she would meet him in the ballroom. She did not say anything about having to chase her around.

Parker glanced at Crowe and gave him an inquisitive eye. “Oh, I believe I see Miss Heywood speaking with Lady Worchester. Excuse me.” Sidney heard Eliza let mumble out about being glad he had the good sense to walk on.

He looked at her.

“What?”

“You know he is my friend.”

“Please Sidney. You can do with much better acquaintances rather than a drunk who continually embarrasses himself and others at all these functions. There wouldn’t be a decent family around that would be willing to align themselves to him.”

“Lord Babington and I will align ourselves to him. As my wife that means I expect you to show some respect.”

She let out a scuff and she leaned towards him. “No, Sidney. When we are married, you will associate with whom I tell you.” They heard the beginning of playing of the pianoforte. The song was simple. She let out a snort as she walked closer towards the crowd near the pianoforte so she could be in the throng. 

McKinley looked up and she caught Mrs. Campion whispering to the lady next to her. Mrs. Crosby, who was known to be a gossiper. It was apparent, Mrs. Campion did not think much of her playing. McKinley moved the papers around on the piano. She glanced up and caught Crowe giving her an inquisitive look. She began to play Beethoven slowly until she reached her mark. Giving Crowe a small wink and let loose. Mrs. Harper loved shows and a show she will get.

Lady Harper’s Ball-Part Three

Baron McKinley stood away from the crowd next to Viscount Crowe, both drinking a glass of refreshment. “Say, who is that playing the pianoforte?”

The Baron smiled as the music went from seemingly rather basic to a complicated piece. “Did I mention Miss McKinley is somewhat of an entertainer?”

“I believe you must have forgotten that part.” Viscount Crowe looked over the crowd at the lady on the piano. Well at least she did know how to play. Maybe, he should had gotten more information about this girl before entering the gamble. He glanced around the room, thinking he would not see his son in there-since normally he would be at the gaming tables. Oddly enough, he was standing nearby watching the young lady play.

“So, where is this son of yours?”

Viscount Crowe grinned at him. “I do believe he is escorting Miss McKinley away from the pianoforte.” He let out a little chuckle. “I would suggest you don’t start counting your chickens yet McKinley.”

Baron McKinley laughed. “Yes, well, I will tell you the same thing.”

Mrs. Campion heard Mrs. Crosby let out a gasp when the young lady began playing most decisively. Clearly, the girl had talent and was quite proficient at it. She glanced around the room and noticed Lord Phillip had taken an interest in her, along with some of the other lords of his acquaintance. Eliza frowned. Other than that, there was nothing remarkable about the girl. She might as well be another farm girl.

She noticed Sidney looking that way as well, but she believed it was because his friend Crowe had her hand on his arm. She let out a nervous huff. They were perfect for each other. Both obviously like to put on a good show. Of course, Crowe’s reputation as a rake would only tarnish the young lady.

Eliza went back to gazing at the lords that seemed to be flocking around her and met a pair of eyes looking at her inquisitively. Lord Phillip was looking at her, studying her and she felt her cheeks slightly flush.

“Mrs. Campion?” She heard Sidney say something and break her looking back at Lord Phillip.

“Did you say something Sidney?” She missed the agitation in his jaw.

“Lord Jennings actually ask you if you would care to dance?”

Eliza looked at Lord Jennings and smiled. “I would love to dance.” Maybe she could get some information from him about Lord Phillip while she did.

Sidney took the opportunity to find Charlotte. Glancing around the room, he noticed she did look at him and turned to walk out towards a side alcove. Mrs. Harper had several of those that lead out to the gardens, so he knew he could go out another one and no one would realize what his intention was.

He did not know what he was going to say. There were hundreds of things that he wanted to say, all of which were dangerous if spoken out loud and someone heard them. There was one thing pressing on his mind though and he needed an answer.

He found her out in the garden away from the crowded ballroom where he could hear the orchestra playing music. She was sitting on a swing. He slightly startled her.

“Forgive me, I didn’t mean to alarm you.” Sidney said lightly.

“I’m afraid I’m still a little jittery.”

“Of what, or should I say who?”

“What do you mean Mr. Parker?”

“Crowe told me he followed you to the theater.”

“It was the only place I could think of that was close.”

“Who was chasing you?”

“I don’t think he was chasing me. He just startled me.”

“You are being very evasive.” Charlotte looked at Sidney. She did not want to worry him. He had enough trouble as it was. “Char-Miss Heywood, please I could not bear it if something was to harm you,”

Charlotte’s soft expression snapped back. “The only person that has harmed me is you!” The weeks of hurt and stress had built up. She did not want to sound this way, but she did not like feeling helpless. This felt very much like the time at the regatta when she had demanded to know what she wanted from him. Sidney could feel the blood pulsing in his ears. He had always thought she was the strong courageous one. Now, he saw the insecurity that had made her doubt herself and it was all his fault!

“It was never my intention,” he whispered lowly.

The fight was taken out of her. He wanted to reach over to her.

“Please believe me, if there had been any other way,” Charlotte looked at him intently. Sidney found himself too close not to reach out for her. 

“And now?” she said barely in a whisper.

“I have been building interest in Sanditon, but I don’t know,”

She looked at him.

He let out a breath. “I don’t know how to get Mrs. Campion to break the engagement. I do not know if the interest is fully enough, but it is not as impossible as it was. I cannot expect you to hold on to hope. I cannot promise you I will ever get unburdened with Tom’s mess.” He looked sad.

“Not if you try to do this on your own.” Charlotte said back to him.

He looked at her. “I’m sorry I did not think to ask for your help. I should have not gone to London without you. I thought I could do this all on my own.”

“You are not alone. You have friends that want to help you. I have friends that want to help you. More importantly, I want to help you.”

Sidney looked at her. The girl from the London alley was still there, buried underneath all her bruises and disappointments in him. The girl that made him a better person still believed in him. She needed him to believe in her. “I would be glad for your assistance Miss Heywood.”

Charlotte took a deep breath. “Then, I would suggest a visit to the Tillery House.”

“The Tillery House?”

Charlotte gave him a small smile. “I am staying with Miss McKinley at the moment.”

“Why?”

Charlotte swallowed and let out a sigh. “That man from the carriage from when Georgiana had been abducted. He was watching me when I was at the bookshop.”

Sidney could feel the anger build up in him.

“She has some people looking for him and Mr. Howard. Until then, I’ve been keeping myself at the house.”

“Did he say anything to you?”

“No, he just was watching me.”

“Promise me you will not go anywhere by yourself.” He did not like the idea that Howard’s man was watching Charlotte.

“I won’t. McKinley wouldn’t let me anyway.”

“Does she know you like to go on unescorted carriage rides anyway?” He said in a small attempt to tease her.

“She knows some of it.” Charlotte said lightly. “She understands enough about the dangers of London herself. She’s taking exceptionally good care of me.”

Sidney glanced around. “We should get back before someone notices our absences. I will walk with you part of the way.”

As they got close to the place where they would need to part, Charlotte looked at Sidney. “You will come tomorrow?”

He smiled at her. “Yes, tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewatched the scene a few times. I believe that she may had seen Mr. Howard just briefly, but she was in closer proximity to Howard's manservant.
> 
> For grins and giggles, here's McKinley's music:
> 
> https://youtu.be/WheoGHREF60
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	7. I Must Promenade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after Lady Harper's ball where Mr. Crowe made a bet with Miss McKinley; Sidney admits he needs help with Sanditon and Eliza realizes she is losing her influence among the ton.
> 
> Chess pieces are moving to align the stars...

Parker woke up in the early morning hours at Bedford Place, the conversation in the garden playing over in his mind. Mr. Howard was up to something; he could feel it in his bones. Why would he have his man following Charlotte? Better yet, how did he even know Charlotte was in London when he did not even know himself?

He was contemplating events while eating his breakfast reading, of all things the society section of the London Times, when Crowe came bustling through the door. Parker waved him to sit down and join him.

“How are you even awake and appearing to be sober this early in the morning?” Parker asked after drinking some of his coffee while Crowe immediately went to take a selection of deviled kidneys with his own cup.

Crowe let out a sigh. “I’m off this morning to promenade.”

Sidney spit out his drink. “You?” He looked at him in disbelief. “You are going to promenade at Hyde Park? Did you lose a bet?”

Crowe gave a smirk. “My father has finally put the ultimatum down. Either I pick my future wife, or he picks one for me.” His smirk turned into a sneaky grin. “I just don’t think he realizes that you should not corner an injured animal.”

Parker studied his friend and tried to remember who he saw Crowe dancing with. “Let me guess, one of Lady Harper’s nieces?”

Crowe rolled his eyes. “Are you kidding?”

“Miss Harrison?”

Crowe let out a snort.

“I’m not sure which one though. I can’t tell them apart when I’m sober let alone when I’m drinking.” Sidney studied his friend. “Oh, wait, how about the Dowager Gloutiseberg? I do believe she really fancied you, not to mention she does have some money.”

Crowe gave him a glare. The last time he seen the Dowager, she pinched his cheeks like he was a little boy at the tea shop in front of half the ton. She was a nice widower, but their meetings were strictly conversational. She inquired of potential investments and he gave her information. In return, she had information that she could acquire from a saint. 

“You are really bad at guessing. It is no wonder why you lose so much at cards.”

“Well, I hope your future wife will make you a fine catch. Mrs. Campion has informed me I am to break my ties with you.”

“Already laying down the law and she even hasn’t got you in the church yet?” They laughed. “Speaking of Mrs. C, she was none too happy last night. Whatever did you say to her this time?”

“She was a little miffed when she saw Miss McKinley with Lord Phillip and Lord Jennings. Apparently, they are all thick as thieves.” Crowe gave Parker a frown behind his cup. 

After McKinley’s little show on the pianoforte, she had danced with him. It was quite amazing how her hostile attitude had completely change into a nice little submissive young lady while they danced. It was quite the performance. He had heard Mrs. Crosby talk about what a delightful young lady she was. He wanted to let out a snort. Then, she had a dance with Lord Phillip and Lord Jennings, before dancing the last dance with him again. 

“How was Miss Heywood?”

Parker let out a small smile. “She was still a little jittery.”

“Just what is the story about that?” Parker had to fill him in and about the man following Charlotte around and of course that led to Miss Lambe’s abduction. “Wait, are you telling me you traveled halfway to Scotland with Miss Heywood alone?” Crowe gave him an inquisitive smirk.

Parker rolled his eyes. “Good grief man, I didn’t have time to take her back to Bedford Place. I was trying to rescue Georgianna.”

“I’m just teasing you Parker.” Crowe said refilling his cup. “Although, I’m surprised Miss Heywood didn’t try to take advantage of you in that carriage. After all, she did see you in all your glory at the cove.”

Parker gave Crowe a stern stare before both started to roar with laughter. Parker was feeling revitalized up until Jenkins announced a visitor that was known to suck the fun out of life. “Mrs. Campion,” Eliza came strolling in and once her eyes found Crowe, her lips pursed tightly. Especially, when Crowe did not stand up when she entered the room.

“Sidney,” Eliza said with a tense voice.

“Mrs. Campion, I did not expect you this morning.”

“Obviously,” she said in a dismissive tone. “I thought we could discuss our wedding plans.”

Crowe looked rather cheerful. “Well, I shall be off to promenade. Don’t want to be late.”

“You are going promenading at Hyde Park?”

Crowe gave Eliza a rueful smile. “Why yes. I hear Miss McKinley will there with Lord Phillip. Can’t let him get the upper hand you know.”

Eliza let out a snort.

Sidney gave her a look. “Is something funny?”

Eliza looked at them. “Well, to state the obvious, yes. Why would your friend think he could get the upper hand from a man with a title and money?” Crowe looked at her. Really looked at her.

“You are right.” He said in honesty. “Unless of course, I should be able to distract him.” He looked at Eliza. “I don’t suppose you care for a walk in the park Mrs. Campion?”

Eliza let out a nervous laugh. “What?”

“Oh, well, off I should go. It is a lovely day. Perhaps, Miss Heywood will be there as well. I did not get a chance to talk to her yesterday evening. Parker.” Crowe missed the narrowing of Eliza’s eyes at him as he hurried out the door.

“Your friend is a buffoon.”

“Mrs. Campion,” Sidney gritting his teeth. 

“Really Sidney.” Eliza sat down curling her nose at the lack of attention the staff was giving to the current state of the dining room. “Is your staff shorthanded? Why is breakfast still strewn about on the table?”

“I had not wanted to be bothered.”

“Bothered? This is their job Sidney. If I let my staff be this careless, they would all be finding new positions elsewhere.”

“Would you care to go into the study?”

“Yes, perhaps that would be better.” Sidney glanced at her. Doubtful, but he did not give anything away. Jenkins opened the door to the study, which was slightly better than the dining room, except for a few glasses that sat overturned along with the empty wine bottles. He heard her let out a gasp.

“Oh, I must have forgotten to say something this morning. I was busy overlooking my invitations this morning. I’m afraid I have a business meeting this afternoon which will   
interfere with your card party.”

Eliza looked at him hard. “Sidney, that card party has been planned for weeks. You can’t simply not come.”

“I’m afraid that the business in Sanditon must take center stage. You mentioned that the regatta needed more entertainment last night to Lady Harper, who then spoke to Lord   
Jennings and the whole thing snowballed. I believe Miss McKinley’s playing on the pianoforte gave me such a delightful idea.”

“You can’t possibly think of that as entertainment.” Eliza was still aghast of the room’s appearance.

Sidney bit the inside of his cheek to keep the urge from starting to scream. “Well, Lord Phillip looked vastly entertained with it and if I can secure his patronage using Miss McKinley, well, I would be stupid to let the opportunity slip through my fingers. She did after all, arrive at Lady Harper’s last night with him. There must be something there do not you think. You were always better than I with society gossip.”

Eliza looked at him.

He ran his fingers through his hair. “I doubt Crowe will make any headway to breakup that little tryst, but you always did say he didn’t have a lick of sense.” He let out a breath.   
He sat down on an armchair. “Now, what were you wanting to discuss again?”

Eliza let out a breath. “Really Sidney. I cannot discuss anything with you in a room that looks like this! Your whole staff should be fired for their incompetency. Not to mention, I’m going to need to find another partner for the card games or it will ruin the whole afternoon.” Eliza looked at him hard. “I will send word tomorrow when I can find time to discuss things at my townhouse. Right now, I’ve have got to go ensure my soiree goes without hiccups.” She stomped out of the room and out the door.

Jenkins came back in after ensuring Mrs. Campion was truly gone. Sidney looked at the butler. “Well, I have to say, this turned out to be one of Crowe’s better plans after all. Remind the staff that they are not in danger of losing their position.”

“Very well sir. I should warn you though. Mrs. Cox informs me the next time she has to cook for Mrs. Campion, it will anything but edible.”

Sidney laughed. “Well, I appreciate the warning in advance.”

Mr. Crowe thought he looked quite dashing on his bay horse as he entered Hyde Park. It had been a long time since he rode through during its peak time and now, he remembered why. He caught humorous looks from gentlemen that he knew from the club and one set of them looked to be appearing to be taking bets. He frowned after he glanced at Mr. Dixon’s small group who were not far from her.

He had not expected her to be so enrapturing, but there she was in her olive silk gown and her hair tied up in the highest of fashion trends. She looked more like a lady than an actress from the London Theater. She was in a small group, comprised of Lord Phillip, Lord Jennings, Dowager Gloutiseberg, and Miss Heywood.

“Oh, it is Mr. Crowe,” the Dowager said giving him a big smile. “I had no idea you would be here today.” He highly doubted that as she ran in the same circles as Mrs. Crosby. It was speculated that Mrs. Crosby had people everywhere so she could know exactly what was always going on, almost as if she was a spy.

Crowe smiled at the lady. He tipped his head in acknowledgement to the gentlemen first. “Lord Phillip, Lord Jennings,” and then turning towards the ladies, “Mrs. Gloutiseberg, Miss McKinley and Miss Heywood. Lovely day is it not?”

“It is, although it looks like rain.” McKinley said politely.

Mrs. Gloutiseberg laughed. “Well, hopefully Mrs. Campion’s soiree is indoors.” 

“I believe it is,” Mr. Crowe said to the party.

“What a shame,” McKinley mumbled, and Phillip coughed lightly.

“What brings you to Hyde Park, Mr. Crowe?” Lord Jennings asked nonchalantly. “I can’t remember when I have seen you last.”

Crowe looked at McKinley. “He’s here because I asked him to be here.” She glanced at Phillip. “I’m getting rather tiresome of your company.” Mrs. Gloutiseberg eyes went rather wide at McKinley’s pronouncement. 

Jennings laughed. “Well, Miss Heywood, perhaps you will walk with us at least? Mrs. Gloutiseberg, would you like to join us as well? I’m sure Miss Heywood would love to take a tour as being new to London.”

Mrs. Gloutiseberg looked at Crowe, then Miss McKinley and back at Lord Jennings. “Of course,” she said with a smile.

Crowe looked at her after they had walked away. “You do realize that Mrs. Gloutiseberg is a talker, right?”

McKinley smiled at him, stepped closer and he rather thought it looked sinister. “Why Mr. Crowe, don’t tell me you are worried about my reputation?” 

Crowe slightly felt off kilter at the scent of lavender and orchids as McKinley looked up at him. If he did not know any better, he would swear she was trying to seduce him. He let out a scuff. “I believe you are already aware that you have a reputation.”

She grinned at him. “Why yes. Yes, I do.” She bit back a smile. “Now, be a gentleman and offer me your arm.” She glanced over towards Mr. Dixon.

He did as he was told, and they walked in the opposite direction of Lord Phillip was walking with Miss Heywood. “If I didn’t know any better, I would swear you have been making bets.” He tipped his head cordially towards Mr. Dixon’s group as they passed. 

She let out a laugh. “I do believe Mr. Crowe that I have underestimated your powers of observation. I do believe we shall be great friends.” Mr. Crowe could not but help feel himself smile at her.

As they got away from Mr. Dixon’s group, he felt her relax just a tad. As they approached a small bridge, he asked her, “so, how much?”

“How much what?”

“How much was the bet?”

McKinley looked at Crowe. “Perhaps, the better question you should ask is how many bets?”

“You place multiple bets?”

“A gambling habit I’m afraid.” She heard him chuckle lightly. “I have to keep myself entertained somehow.”

“Alright, so how many?”

“Well, let us see. There was a bet to see if the Dowager Gloutiseberg would join our party.” McKinley looked at him. “She is very keen on you. I’m surprised you didn’t proposition her with all of her money.”

“I don’t actually want to get married.”

“Yes, but still. There of course was Mr. Dixon’s group, although Jennings is handling that bet for me.”

“What was that bet?”

“On whether or not I would choose your company over Phillips of course. Then, there is the bet on whether, Mrs. Campion will show up.”

“I just seen her this morning. Not incredibly happy.” Crowe said mulling over her information. “Just how does one enjoy being in the company of Lord Phillip?” Did he really just ask that out loud? She glanced at him and he determined that she was laughing at him silently.

“His company is quite the affair, although I have to say not quite the same either as yours in what little there has been.”

“Is that supposed to be some sort of compliment?” Crowe said trying to figure her out.

“Do you need them?” McKinley asked plainly.

“Is that going to cost me?”

McKinley smiled at him. “See, I knew we would be good friends.”

He let out a snort. “You mean, you and my pocketbook are going to be good friends.”

“A girl has got to make a living you know.” McKinley turned them back towards where they had started. “There are only so many viable options in London you know.”

“Are you from London?” He asked. He could not ever remember seeing her around town, certainly he would had noticed unless of course he was drunk, which he did do a lot of.

“Heavens no. My family is from Sussex. I only come from time to time, usually to help Jester when he needs it.”

“Jester?”

“Lord Jennings.”

“Oh.” It only made sense that she knew him by his first name since she did work at the theater, but she said it so easily. Crowe glanced at her from his peripheral vision. What in   
the world was happening to him?

“How do you like London so far, Miss Heywood?” Mrs. Gloutiseberg asked her.

“Well, Miss McKinley has allowed me to meet some very fascinating people.”

“I’m sure.” Mrs. G said lowly as the gentlemen walked ahead of the party. “Actresses do know quite a few people.”

Charlotte looked at the older lady and understood the implied tone. McKinley had warned her the lady had ties to Mrs. Crosby who were notorious gossipers. “Have you been to Sanditon?”

“No. Mrs. Campion tells me there is not much there but sand.”

“Mr. Parker does have sea bathing machines.”

“Yes, and some piles of charcoal I hear.”

Mrs. G let out a sigh. “I’m sorry Miss Heywood. I feel that I must rest now.” She said as they came up to a bench. 

“Is everything alright?” Charlotte said as she sat down next to her. The woman looked like she was going to cry.

“It’s just, well you will think me a silly old lady.”

“Nonsense.”

“Well, I just had high hopes for Mr. Crowe. He reminds me of my son that I lost. I had hoped one of these days he would settle down properly. You know, well you probably do not know. He is entitled, but he does not want the responsibility. I had hoped that this coming season to help him find a suitable lady, but I fear he will not.”

“Miss McKinley seems like a good sort.”

“Yes, but a lady without connections or wealth. What good could come of that?”

“Shouldn’t a marriage be based on equality of love and affection?”

Mrs. G smiled lightly. “A good one, yes. I fear though she will not love him as he ought to be loved.”

Charlotte watched them approached. They did seem to be having a good time. “Perhaps they are more alike than we know.”

Phillip and Jester were in deep conversation they almost did not notice the lady’s carriage approaching them until she was right upon them.

“Mrs. Campion! What a lovely surprise,” Lord Jennings said as soon as he spotted her.

Eliza glanced around seeing Mrs. Gloutiseberg with Miss Heywood, Miss McKinley and Mr. Crowe approaching the two lords. “I am actually glad I was able to find you,” she said with a sweet smile. “I was going over my guest list this morning and noticed I am short for my card soiree this afternoon.”

“Is there money involved?” McKinley asked politely. “I shall love to try my hand at a game of chance.”

Phillip looked at her. “Just how short are you Mrs. Campion? Is there enough room for two more?”

“Three?”

“Yes, Miss McKinley, myself and,” he glanced over at Lord Jennings, Miss Heywood, and Mr. Crowe, “one of my other friends? I am of course assuming Mrs. Gloutiseberg is already an invited guest.

“Yes, of course she is. She is partner with Mrs. Crosby.”

“I’m sorry old friend, but Miss Heywood and I have plans this afternoon for the theater. Must be getting ready for the show.”

“Oh, of course. I forgot.” Phillip looked at Mr. Crowe. “Mr. Crowe?”

“Of course, I would be happy to partner with Miss McKinley.”

Phillip glanced at Mrs. Campion with a smile. “Well, then. We shall see you this afternoon.”

“Lovely.”

“Could I trouble you for a ride Mrs. Campion? I believe all this walking has worn me out.” Mrs. G asked and Eliza could not refuse. Lord Jennings offered his hand to assist her into the carriage. They watched as the carriage drove off.

McKinley glanced at Phillip. “Well, out of the frying pan into the fryer.” He grinned at her. “Well Charlotte, I guess that means you will have some free time this afternoon. Whatever are you going to do with that free time?” McKinley gave her friend a little wink knowing full well Mr. Parker would be by Tillery House.

Mrs. Campion looked at Mrs. Gloutiseberg as the carriage drove off. “Well?” Eliza asked her.

“She’s a gold digger. I am sure with the right nudge towards Mr. Crowe, her reputation will be tainted. There will be no way Lord Phillip would stay involved with her.”

“Well then, I shall make sure the wine is flowing.” Eliza said with a glee. If Mrs. G were right, Lord Phillip was well on his way to be a duke and with a little lady luck, Eliza would be a duchess.


	8. Tillery House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mrs. Campion is throwing a card party for society and Sidney managed to excuse himself from it. While Mrs. Campion is distracted with Lord Philip attending her soiree, Sidney goes to visit Charlotte where things don't exactly goes as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short tease :)

Tillery House

Sidney’s valet retied his cravat for the third time since Mrs. Campion’s departure. “Sir, might I remind you to remain still?” Phillip said letting out a huff. “You are acting as nervous as a schoolgirl going to Sunday service after she’s been caught doing something she shouldn’t.”

Parker laughed at the man’s impetuous. “I suppose I am. If Mrs. Campion discovers where I intend to go, I’m sure she will be sending me to the guillotine.”

Phillips let out a snort. “Not just yet, Mr. Parker. She hasn’t gotten you to the church.”

Sidney took a quick drink. And with any luck, she will not, Sidney mused in his head. With one last look in the mirror, Sidney nodded to Phillip and downstairs he went. He would had rather gone on horseback, but as it looked like rain, so he had to take the coach instead.

A large footman opened the door and escorted Sidney to the drawing room, where he found Charlotte sitting with Lord Jennings and Lady Worchester.

“Ah, Mr. Parker, what a delightful surprise,” Lady Worchester said with a sneaky smile.

“Lady Worchester,” Sidney said politely, nodded at Lord Jennings and then greeted Charlotte.

Charlotte smiled at him, but she looked a bit tired.

“Lord Jennings?” Lady Susan said looking at her guests.

“Yes, Lady Worchester?”

“I believe I have those papers for you in my study, would you come with me so that we can conclude our business?” Lady Susan then looked at Charlotte. “We shall only be a moment.” Sidney caught the sly smile Susan had flashed him as she led Jennings out of the room. He distinctly thought that her value of a moment might be a bit longer than polite society would consider to be a moment.

“Are you feeling alright Char-Miss Heywood?” Sidney looked at her, now that they were alone, and he could.

“I’ll admit, I have been feeling rather tired, but I would say it is more to do with the laisse faire schedule than anything. I was up rather late last night with McKinley.” Which was to say, the young lady had come back, and they had stayed up late drinking and well, McKinley had talked unreserved about things between a man and a woman. Charlotte had some wicked dreams afterwards and quite frankly, if this mess with Mrs. Campion did not resolve soon, Charlotte was not sure what she was going to do.

“You consider McKinley a good friend then?” Sidney asked politely, knowing that Crowe had taken an interest in the girl but was worried the girl was after his money. Crowe did not exactly think with the top half of his anatomy when he was around pretty girls.

He watched Charlotte furl her eyebrows at him and he almost laughed as he missed that look more than he should be willing to admit. “She is doing us a great favor. You do not understand.” Sidney was taken back at Charlotte’s harsh tone. “Forgive me, I feel that I my lack of sleep is irritating my way of thinking.” Which was to say, she was not thinking. 

He had sat close to her and she could smell the mixture that she distinctly came to recognize as Sidney. She would love to feel his arms around her, and his lips pressed against hers. Charlotte let out a small gasp as she gazed up towards Sidney.

It seemed her presence was affecting him as well.

Charlotte’s skin was lit on fire as Sidney’s arm reached out towards her and he pulled her close for a kiss, with his other hand, he caressed her cheek as the small space between them became nonexistent. McKinley’s drunken conversation had given her more instruction than the glimpse she had seen between Sir Edward and Clara out in the park at Sanditon House. When Sidney’s hand had reached under her skirt, she began to understand that some of her own feelings were not from anger at Sidney, but of lust.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
